Universe's Finest
by Stiengrabbah
Summary: A rift has opened up in the world of Earth One. The visitors however are not form their Universe but from another Universe called the Seventh Universe. From there, Goku meets the Man of Steel himself and joins forces to battle the deadliest of of alliances. Others may join along the way and new adventures are to begin in this new story of the Universe's Finest.


Universe's Finest

Chapter 1: World's Colliding.

Crash! Boom! Crackle!

Some of the sounds heard from the ruins that were Metropolis.

From the distance, a streak of blue and red was flying at a high velocity but backwards. He hit the wall of a building, denting it largely but ultimately falling onto the ground.

There lied another man with a torn orange gi and golden hair that reformed back into its base state, black and moderately spiky.

Before them, hovering slightly in the air, were two maniacal overlords of space.

"Amazing. I never imagined such power! I feel incredible!" Frieza spoke with such confidence, eager to finish off his nemesis Son Goku.

"Too much pride will get you killed. I prefer to preserve my pride until my victory is at hand." Spoke the Lord of Apokolypse, Darkseid himself.

The two heroes of their own universe's lied limp, defeated as it seemed whilst facing their opponents while critically injured.

"D-Damn it…! This can't be…how could he had gotten so strong!" Goku said with such awe and shock, feeling his body surge with pain.

"Darkseid is a being of no limits… whatever power boost he gave him, it's working…" Superman replied, as he too looked horrifyingly amazed at the raw power they have obtained.

"Prepare to die Saiyan!" Frieza yelled as he pointed his finger at an injured Goku.

"It will bring me pleasure to destroy you Kryptonian." Darkseid spoke calmly as his eye emitted a red glow.

Goku and Superman watched as they were near their end.

…..

Several Months Earlier…Clark approached Bruce at the head of the Watchtower. Batman, a.k.a. Bruce Wayne, sat by the computer for any comics inconsistencies."Anything new?" Superman asked his crime-fighting ally.

"That same anomaly came back up on the radar. It seems to happen every so often. This time a rift almost seems possible yet no signs of dark matter convergence have shown." Batman spoke his technobabble, Superman being the only one able to process it as well as Bruce himself.

"Perhaps the anomaly isn't being cause by this world itself. Ever consider the possibility of a dimensional rift being open on the other side?" Clark said as he took a closer look at the anomaly in mind.

"The wave signals are all inconsistent. It makes it hard to track and predict what may form out of it. What worries me about it is that it's obviously a cosmic rift but it's being tracked around Metropolis, about as high as the skyscrapers go." Batman said in a concerned tone, typing into the computer to match it with any other dimensional wormholes and portals that have been recorded over the years.

"It looks stronger this time. I'll go check it out." Superman spoke in action before the alarm had gone off.

Checking the computer, Batman spotted Doomsday rampaging in Metropolis.

"Impossible! He shouldn't even be alive!" Clark said as he stood shocked form his sudden appearance.

"It could be Star Labs' doing again. Though they did a good job replicating his former body." Batman spoke in fascination yet worry for what has yet to come.

"I'm going." Superman said as he zoomed off from the tower, down into the streets of Metropolis.

He stopped as he noticed above a strange electrical vortex.

"What's that?!" He thought to himself as he looked to see the destruction Doomsday was causing.

He quickly decided what to do first and headed to at least incapacitate Doomsday. He rushed to fight him off only to be stopped by two golden figures crashing down into the city like a meteor.

Both Superman and Doomsday were distracted by the raw power that was surging from the crash itself. Superman expected a new enemy to arise from the crater only to look up and see two men colliding into each other.

"So, this is it Kakarot…. our fight ends in another dimension? Hahaha! This is almost unreal!" A crazed spiky haired man laughed.

"Vegeta, stop this! We don't know if our power is still going towards Majin Buu but regardless we need to end this!" Goku said in anger and frustration.

"Quiet! I'll decide when our fight is finished!" Vegeta said as he and Goku both looked to their side, seeing a monstrous figure jump towards them, roaring like a beast.

"Doomsday!" Superman yelled out as he flew out to attack him, preventing any collateral damage between him and the two new visitors.

But suddenly Doomsday froze mid-air, silent and then groaning quietly in pain.

Vegeta had struck the monstrosity in the stomach, restricting his breathing and causing him to vomit slightly.

"Heh, you're not that intimidating. I'll send you back to whatever hellscape you crawled out of!" Vegeta said as he grabbed Doomsday by his head, kneeing it and following by grabbing him.

He swung Doomsday, throwing him into the pavement. Vegeta then stuck out his arm, golden energy forming in his palm as it shot out.

"Die you ugly pathetic creature! I'll send you to Hell!" He yelled out as the energy became a strong force shot out of his palm, hitting Doomsday and causing a massive explosion.

Luckily Doomsday's attack alerted citizens to evacuate before Superman arrived, let alone the two golden warriors.

"Now Kakarot, you're turn…" Vegeta said as he grinned.

Veins were popping out of his head with a large M on his forehead. He then had an unpleased look as the Man of Steel stood in front of him between him and Goku.

"What do you want? You're in my way." Vegeta said in a very passive aggressive tone.

"You're a possible threat. I can't let your fight go on any longer. Please come with me quietly and we'll have you exam-" He was then hit by a sudden energy blast.

Superman was caught off guard, making him stagger a bit as he glared.

"That was a bad a idea friend." Superman said with a serious tone.

"Was it? Seems facing me is an even idiotic proposal. Stand aside and let the true warriors fight. If you do, I'll allow you to live." Vegeta said with a sadistic, sinister look.

"Hey, I can handle him. Just don't get in our way. I won't allow him to harm anyone." Goku said as he looked to Clark

"That's no reassuring. You're strange visitors. I can't let that go unsupervised." Superman replied to Goku directly.

"Then you die." Vegeta said as he charged another attack only to be stopped by Superman attacking faster than he anticipated.

He flew back as Superman charged towards him, hitting him and zooming past him. He redirected and did it again and again, rapidly hitting Vegeta without him even batting an eye.

"Damn, he's faster than Kakarot. But that won't stop me, I'll find his pattern and-" Vegeta said as he turned, letting Superman run into his jab.

Superman hadn't anticipated such a reaction, let alone the force behind the attack. He quickly recovered and charged at him once again. He attacked Vegeta with rapid attacks such as punches and kicks, Vegeta blocking and returning said attacks. The fight was intense and quick.

"Damn, I would help but I can't follow their movements without endangering both of them. Focus Goku…" He said as he closed his eyes.

He envisioned their movements by sensing their life energy, realizing Vegeta had a dangerous energy attack that he knew could damage the city and possibly Superman himself.

"Vegeta no!" Goku yelled out as Vegeta shot out a Big Bang Attack.

"Eat this! RAHH!" Vegeta yelled out as his attack shot out like a cannon.

Superman was surprised by such an attack. He knew he couldn't allow such an attack to hit the city but he didn't know how to stop it. His eyes lit up red, planning to use his eye beam to deflect it but soon the world itself seemed to dim.

"Kaaaaa…..Meeeee…" Those words echoed as Goku appeared in front of Superman in an instant, continuing the words.

"Haaaaa…Meeeeee…." Goku had a large orb of energy in his palms, shining a bright blue.

Superman wanted to stop him but he realized what he had planned. He had left the result in his hands.

"HAAAAAAA!" Goku screamed as his shot out a beam of blue energy, clashing with the yellow condensed blast.

Superman watched as Goku's power exceeded what he had thought they were capable of, seeing it push back the attack.

"Huh? Ngh?! Not again this time Kakarot!" Vegeta returned with another energy beam to push his larger attack into Goku.

"Ngh…if that hits us, we may as well kiss this place goodbye." He was thinking of how to counter it.

He was a Super Saiyan Level 2, yet his power needed more energy. He had thought of what to do. A technique had had forgotten for a long time.

"Kaio Ken….X10!" Goku screamed as his golden aura meshed with a red aura, his beam becoming larger and sending Vegeta's beam and blast back at him.

"Impossible! No!" Vegeta yelled out as he tried to fight back but suddenly he was hit by the clashing energy, shooting off into the sky.

"I didn't use enough energy to kill him but this should incapacitate him…. but I hope he makes it out of it all before he hits space." Goku thought to himself as he chuckled and reverted back to his normal state, slowly floating down to the ground.

Superman caught him, slowly letting him down.

"Hey, hey! You okay?" Superman asked as he examined his body with his x-ray vision.

"Y-Yeah…just hadn't used that ability in a long time. It can straint my body if I use too much of it." Goku said with his normal, goofy expression.

"You molecular structure is incredible. In fact your entire biology is astonishing. You're rapidly healing from these injuries like they're simple bruises or cuts." He said while staring at his rapidly healing cellular structure.

"Well…apparently we Saiyans heal rapidly and we come back twice as stronger once we've been beaten down to near death." He said chuckling as he tried to sit up.

"H-Hey can you give me that brown bag please?" Goku asked as Superman reached for them, looking back at him as Goku looked up

"Hey! My Halo is gone! What happened?!" Goku said looking very confused.

"Halo?" Superman said, tilting his head in confusion.

"E-E-Ehehe nothing, nothing. Can you put one of those beans in my mouth?" Goku asked weakly

"Yeah, here." Superman gave him the bean.

Goku chewed it and eventually swallowed it. Before Superman could react, Goku had a re-energized expression, getting up like his injuries were nothing but a small scratch. Superman's expression was that of pure shock.

"Alright! I'm back! But…" He said in excitement, looking up to see Vegeta was not there when the smoke cleared.

"Oh no…." Goku said, disappointed in himself.

"What's the problem? We defeated him right?" Superman said, not pleased that they had killed him but at peace with what had to be done.

"He was my friend. He was under some sort of spell that drew on the evil intent in his heart. He was a good person and had a family. It's a shame I couldn't bring him out of his crazed state." Goku said looking a little angered and upset.

He soon snapped out of it when Superman placed his hand over his shoulder.

"Here. Come with me. We need to examine you before we can allow you to roam free. But beforehand…." Superman said as he turned to see Doomsday was still alive, just badly hurt.

"I need to bring him back to Star Labs." Superman said as he patted his shoulder in a friendly manner.

….

Back at the Watchtower, Goku had been brought over to meet everyone and to get examined.

"Everyone, meet our new friend. His name is Goku and he has unique power like us." Superman had introduced him, Goku looking happy to meet everyone.

"Hiya! My name is Goku! I'm a Saiyan from Earth1" He said, rubbing the back of his head as he smiled widely.

"Goku, allow me to introduce you to everyone. We're known as the Justice League, a group of heroes who defend Earth from all sorts of threats. I'm known as Kal-El on my home planet Krypton. Others call me Clark Kent but my hero name is Superman." He had started with himself to get better aquainted with Goku, Goku looking as happy as a young boy, which he was on the inside.

"Wow! That's incredible!" He said as he looked at the line up of other heroes.

"The man in black is known as Batman. He's a human vigilante who fights crime at nighttime. He's one of the best and most dangerous on our team." Superman then moved onto Bruce.

"Let's just say, if you have a weakness I'll have contingency plans incase anything goes wrong." Batman said as he gave off a cold look to Goku.

"Wow, you're kinda creepy. But you seem nice enough!" He said as he then looked at the taller Amazonian woman.

"Who's that? She looks strong!" Goku said as he gazed at her presence, admiring how strong she looked.

"My name is Princess Diana. I am an Amazonian warrior and currently being called Wonder Woman." She said as she took a step forward.

"So you're a fighter? I'd like to spar with you sometime!" He said in a very excited tone, putting out his hand.

"I warn you, my idea of sparring is not light nor is it easy. I aim to hurt if I fight." She said with a confident tone, taking his hand and shaking it firmly.

"Don't worry, I don't hold back either. It's not fun if it's held back!" Goku exclaimed in a happy confident tone, shaking her hand without even flinching.

"Impressive! No man has been able to shake my hand and remain intact." Diana said smirking at his durability.

"I'll say…" Green Lantern said in a sarcastic tone

"Huh? It's only a firm grip. Why would anyone get hurt by your hand shake?" Goku said whilst tilting his head in confusion.

The entire League, besides Superman, Batman and J'onn, fell in total shock at his reaction and words.

"Anyways, we can do the introductions later. You need to be examined." Batman said in a firm, direct tone.

"Oh right!" Goku said, taking off his shirt and pants, becoming nude.

"H-Hey! What're you-!" Superman said in a surprised and flabbergasted tone.

"We're examining my body right?" Goku said as he looked, noticing everyone covering their eyes or looking terribly surprised at his body.

Diana just smirked, impressed by his stature.

"Not bad.~" She said complimenting him.

Goku simply laughed, thinking nothing bad of it as he then walked into the examination room.

…..

_**Meanwhile on Apokolips….**_

Vegeta had appeared before the throne of Darkseid, the dark ruler of Apokolips and a feared overlord.

"And what is this? Another wishes to dance with me in a test of strength and power?" Vegeta spoke with a cocky tone.

"You would be honored to fight me, Saiyan. However, that is not why I summoned you. I need a new General for my armies and I wish for you to lead them. Your abilities may be indeed what I need to command my next attack and to defeat the Man of Steel himself. First, allow me to release you from your bounds." Darkseid spoke back to Vegeta, his voice shaking the sky, as he snapped.

Suddenly Babadi's influence was gone. However, the evil intent was not. It made Vegeta feel even more in tune with his heart than he was when Babidi held him as his slave.

"Heh…alright. I'll listen to your proposal." Vegeta said as he held a sinister grin.

"Good. You'll excel here. I promise you immense strength and power. You'll start by fighting some of my best warriors." Darkseid decreed, his Female Furies jumping into the arena with him.

"Heh. This will be fine indeed." Vegeta spoke with a grin.

_**Hey everyone! DX I'm so sorry for coming back and leaving for a long time. I noticed one of my fellow followers/readers pointed out that I seem to abandon my stories and never come back to them. If it appears so I'm truly, deeply sorry for that. Truth is, I haven't abandoned my stories but rather my interest in them or inspiration just to write in general easily fades. I try to keep up with what I can but it becomes a chore eventually and when then happens then that is not good. I write for enjoyment and fin.**_

_**It's not my work, yet. However I understand the importance of writing and just know everyday I think about writing and making new stories but my creativity and inspiration comes and goes. Recently I've been dealing with a lot in my life ranging form depression to a lot of my choices affecting my relationships and connections with pothers, as well with myself. I won't go into too much detail but I'm trying to get things back on track.**_

_**So far my life has been getting better. Before I know it I'll be writing more again so I thank you all for being as patient with me as you have been and I'm sorry for my incompetence. I will do my best to do better now that my life has become more positive driven and motivated. I'm currently fixing everything in my life such as my relationships, my own ability to be active and positive and much more.**_

_**Expect more to come and I'll do what I can to make more additions to my other stories as well as this one.**_

_**Thank you for your views, understanding and patience. I appreciate it all. **___


End file.
